


Flowers For You

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Florist Taeyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Taeyang the florist meets Flower Boy Rowoon





	Flowers For You

Rowoon entered the nearest store he could find when the rain started to pour and as soon as he stepped inside, he was hit by the smell of fresh flowers and soil and loud pop music blaring from somewhere overhead. The sudden attack on his senses made him take a step back, knocking a metal bin near the door. 

"Oh, i'm sorry. i'm so sorry," he said reaching for the bin and propping it up just a little ways off from the door. As he was doing so, he noticed the volume of the music being lowered and changed to something soft.

"It's okay. It was my fault for leaving it there anyway,"

A guy stepped out from behind a row of flowers near the counter, his blue-violet hair looking somewhat at home in the middle of all the green leaves and flowers. 

"Hey, i'm really sorry. It's just that, the rain suddenly poured and i think i left my umbrella at home and i just ducked in here and just..." Rowoon stopped, realizing that he has been rambling to this complete stranger. 

"It's fine, really. You can stay here for awhile and wait for the rain to let up," the guy replied. "I'm Taeyang by the way." he continued, extending a hand towards Rowoon. 

"Rowoon. Nice to meet you and thank you so much for letting me stay," he answered shaking the other's hand. 

"Oh wait here. I'll go get some stools and coffee. Coffee's fine with you?" Taeyang asked already walking back towards the counter. Rowoon followed and the two brought some stools to the counter and Taeyang excusing himself to get them both a cup of coffee. 

"So, flowers? How did you get started in this?" Rowoon asked after taking a sip from his mug.

"Well, my grandmother loved flowers so much and i spent a lot of time with her in her garden so i guess that's that?" Taeyang answered. He had this fond look on his face and his eyes were as bright as his namesake and Rowoon found himself enamored. "She taught me everything i need to know about gardening, and life." Taeyang finished. 

"And you, what do you do, Rowoon-ssi?" 

"Just Rowoon, please. You don't have to be so formal. And to answer your question, i am actually a trainee. I'm going to be an idol," he answered shyly. 

Taeyang nodded, "Well, with those looks and that height... yup, i can already you see on stage," 

Rowoon blushed and mumbled a thank you before taking another sip of coffee.  Taeyang slipped out of a chair and went on the far side of the shop, where the buckets of different flowers are placed. He plucked a yellow rose from the bunch and also another yellow flower that Rowoon had no idea what it's called. 

Taeyang approached him and gave him the yellow rose first. Rowoon accepted, although a bit hesitant. "Uhhhm, what is this for?" he asked. 

"Yellow roses mean friendship. I hope i can be friends with you," Taeyang said, twirling the other flower between is fingers while looking down at the floor. 

"Of course we can be friends!" he answered. Taeyang looked up and seeing the sincerity in Rowoon's reaction, smiled brightly. 

"And what's that one for?" Rowoon asked, gesturing towards the one flower Taeyang is still holding. 

"This is called a Ranunculus. and it is my gift for you," he answered holding it to out to him. 

"Well... thank you, i guess. Can you tell me what this flower means?" Rowoon asked taking the stem from him. The flower is round and kinda resembles a rose. 

Taeyang shook his head. "You can search for it later. But for now, the rain has stopped." the guy said, looking out the shop's big windows. 

Rowoon felt slightly hurt at the dismissal but a quick glance at his watch told him he only has 10 minutes before the training starts. They exchanged goodbyes with Rowoon, promising to drop off the shop sometime in the next week and Taeyang saying that he's always just going to be there. 

Their training are always so intense, after hours of vocal and dance and even camera projection lectures, Rowoon forgot all about the flower. It wasn't until he was back  at the dorms that he remembered to look up the meaning of it and what he found made him smile wide, a warm feeling settling in his chest. 

The ranunculus flower’s message is uplifting and expresses that your find the recipient both charming and attractive.


End file.
